


RANDOM EXO DRABBLES

by attyohsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attyohsehun/pseuds/attyohsehun
Summary: a drabble a day keeps the boredom away





	1. I Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yi Xing's got Lu Han's back.

Lu Han's face paled as he heard the emcee bring up his most hated nickname in the history of nicknames -  _Marilyn Monroe_. He had half a mind of strangling Yi Xing beside him for [telling](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1UKrkxs0PQw). He decided against it when the emcee had already stood up and demonstrated the pop icon's signature pose, asking him to do the same. He was plotting a hundred and one ways to execute Yi Xing's slow and painful death as he stood up, but not before giving the latter's thigh a squeeze that was meant to be threatening despite the smile on his face.  
  
Having no choice but to do that wretched pose, Lu Han made a go for it but failed miserably. He was too shy that all he was able to do was cross his hands across his crotch, looking like he badly wanted to pee instead of imitating Marilyn Monroe. Lu Han wanted to throw a tantrum when the host wanted him to pose again, said urge prevented when surprisingly, the "perpetrator" a.k.a. Yi Xing himself, saved him from further embarrassment - telling the host that he was extremely shy. Well, he was, there's no lie in that. He just wondered why Yi Xing of all people would protect him? And ironic too, since it was he himself who got Lu Han into the nickname trouble in the first place. And why did he feel his spine tingle when Yi Xing placed his hand on the small of his back? Weird.

Lu Han was suddenly aware of Yi Xing's knee propped against his own, his skin burning where they touched. He wondered what brought this about. They have always been close and skinship was common for them. Was it because Yi Xing told him that he was feminine? He scowled at this. He may be delicate looking but he wasn't gay... or  _was he?_  
  
He shook his head from side-to-side to rid himself of the sudden unwelcome thoughts, pushing them to the back of his mind as he focused on the interview instead. Thankfully, the interview went smoothly after that without a hitch. Perhaps letting Kris do the talking was indeed the best way to go.  
  
It was a couple days after that particular filming when Lu Han found himself in the very same sentiments again. Their schedule was so jam-packed that he didn't have the time to dwell on the tingle Yi Xing's touch left on his skin, much less sort out his feelings. But the thoughts were inevitably resurfacing on his mind now that they finally had some time off from the cameras. Technically, they still had to practice, so it wasn't exactly a day off. Still, it felt refreshing to be able to move about freely without worrying about being watched. Thus, Lu Han found himself drowning deep in his thoughts as he contemplated about the whole fiasco in his heart. Yes,  _heart._  Since the stubborn organ had been beating wildly ever since Yi Xing had protected him, increasing its tempo every time the other leaned in too close, that Lu Han was quite sure the former could hear his heartbeat if he just listened closely.   
  
"Lu Han? Is there something on my face?" Lu Han jolted from his trance and mentally face palmed as he was faced by Yi Xing's concerned face, the latter touching his own face in random parts, as if expecting to find dirt there.  
  
"Uh, no!" Lu Han hastily replied, his anxiety getting the better out of him as he blurted the first thing that came into his mind. "Your face is gorgeous... I mean, I just wanted to have a dimple like yours."

"Woah you think so? Wanna date me or something?" Yi Xing waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Lu Han, making the latter's cheeks glow impossibly redder than it already was as he closed in on him, trapping him between his body and the mirrored wall of the practice room.  
  
"Jerk! Never!" Lu Han shoved Yi Xing out of the way, wondering whether he was mad because Yi Xing guessed his feelings spot on. He probably was, but it didn't mean that the other should know anyway.  
  
"Calm down, bro! I was just shitting you. Jeez, no need to be so defensive. It actually hurts to see that you're that repulsed by the idea of dating me you know," Yi Xing said with a hint of hurt in his voice, making Lu Han feel guilty of his brash actions.  
  
"Sorry, I was just –"   
  
"No need to explain. I get it. Let's just practice," Yi Xing muttered under his breath, only for Lu Han to hear.  
  
"But what about the others?" Lu Han couldn't help himself. The last thing he wanted right now was to be trapped in a room with the man who was the main cause of his troubles nowadays.   
  
"By others, you mean Minseok? Only the dance line's scheduled to practice today. Bao Zi has probably sneaked out to eat in that specialty restaurant he loves so much, again," Yi Xing explained, already placing the CD in the player against the wall.  
  
"Oh," was the only thing Lu Han could say, willing that the music drowns the complexities of his emotions as he danced, hoping that the awkwardness in the room dissipates as well.  
  
Lu Han had his eyes closed as he retraced the steps from the top, a habit he had acquired since his training days. It was a technique he used so that he could memorize the dance faster, and know his place in the formation even without looking. It had worked fairly well in the past, except that Lu Han hadn't really tried doing it with another person sharing the same dance floor until now.  
  
"Oomph!" Lu Han groaned at the impact, chest colliding with another that was sturdier than his own.  
  
Lu Han's eyes immediately shot open, breath hitching when he came face to face with Yi Xing's equally stricken visage. He immediately retracted himself from the latter, only to discover that he couldn't as the other had both hands placed firmly on his hips, steadying him which was why he didn't fall. He didn't know what took over him that made him do it, but perhaps it was because of Yi Xing's sultry eyes that seemed to be calling out to him, or his pretty dimples that made him all the more charming, or the long lashes that gave him this certain glow. Perhaps, it was just Yi Xing in general, the man's mere presence that made Lu Han bridge the mere inches that separated their lips and melding them as one.  
  
Sparks shot up Lu Han's spine at the contact, not quite accustomed to the feeling of another's lips on his own. He wondered if he would have felt the same if it were another person he was kissing, but deep inside he knew he wouldn't. It was the man before him, Yi Xing alone, that could make him feel the way he was feeling at the moment - so secure in the warmth that the other's strong arms were providing him; and above all, the steady beating of Yi Xing's heart that was in sync with his own.  
  
They kissed for a good measure before the inevitable need for oxygen made them part, panting as they gazed at each other through glazed eyes, not able to break the connection they had that was beyond mere eye contact. It was Yi Xing who recovered first, lips turning up into a smirk as he gave Lu Han's nose a swift peck.

"So, you're not interested in dating me, yet you're willing to kiss me as if there's no tomorrow? It hurts to know that you only want me for my body, Lu Han," Yi Xing chided, feigning hurt.  
  
"You're incorrigible! I hate you!" Lu Han punched at Yi Xing's chest, the latter catching his wrists before he could do some serious damage.   
  
Yi Xing took Lu Han's right hand in his and brought it up to his lips, placing a lingering kiss on the latter's knuckles.  
  
"Fine. If you really hate dating me that much, why don't we skip the dating and you agree to become my boyfriend instead?" Yi Xing said with so much sincerity as he looked up, conveying his emotions through the simple gaze he gave the other.  
  
Lu Han figured he couldn't say no even if he wanted to.


	2. For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu Han thinks that Kris has a really pretty face.

Lu Han smiled softly as he looked at Kris's slumped form on the couch. Their leader must have been pretty tired answering all those questions for them. He admits that even though he's Chinese, he still finds it hard to answer the questions thrown by the press at them. He couldn't imagine how harder it is for someone like Kris whose first language isn't Mandarin. Sure, he had Chinese ancestry and all that, but that was completely different from staying in your mother country as you grow up.

He vaguely remembers how it had been so hard for him the first time he went to Korea to study. He had been there for a couple of months even before he was scouted during a random shopping trip to Myeongdong. He had been struggling with his Hangul up until then, even more so when he became a trainee.

Kris must be having a pretty hard time, especially now that they're left to fend for themselves in China. At least in Korea, Suho had been there to guide all of them. Here in China, they were alone, figuratively speaking.

Lu Han kneeled in front of the couch Kris was snoozing on and caught a lock of hair that was covering his pretty face, tucking it behind his ear thereafter. He felt anxious for a while as Kris stirred, only to breathe a sigh of relief when he resumed snoring a few moments after.

He continued to sit there, content with just admiring Kris' visage as he slept. The man simply had the most handsome features he had laid eyes on. And when you work at one of the top entertainment companies in Korea where pretty faces are a dime a dozen, that says quite a lot.

He didn't know if it was just appreciation for a bandmate, a crush, or something deeper. He can't be bothered to sort out his feelings just yet. Whatever it is, he knows the revelation will come in time. So, he settles in attributing the admiration he has for the other as mere brotherhood. It was easier that way. He thinks he's okay with that arrangement.  _At least, for now._  
  



	3. Hidden Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being roommates with your crush is not that good of a thing after all.

"Oh Sehun..."

"Oh..."

"Oh..."

"Oh Sehun..."

"Oh..."

Sehun was in heaven. He could vaguely think straight as he felt the unbelievable tightness around him. On top of it, Kai's lustful moans did nothing to help him with his not-so-little problem. He gasped as he came hard, shivers of pleasure raking all throughout his body and straight to his toes. That one last moan of his name from Kai's lips did it for him. He couldn't have forced himself to delay his release further – not when Kai was looking at him like that - hooded lids and oh-so-delicious tongue in between his pearly whites, trying his best to keep himself from screaming.

"Oh Sehun!"

Sehun awoke with a start, eyes squinting as the harsh sunlight assaulted his vision. He froze when he saw his roommate's face inches above his, his roommate's very angry face, _that is._

Sehun had never wanted someone else to be his roommate more than he did right now. One would think that being roommates with your crush would be heavenly, but Sehun begs to differ.

Self-control was a scarce commodity, and it took Sehun three months of sheer will power not to jump the elder whenever he came out of the bathroom with just a towel lying low on his hips.

_Talk about dying a slow, torturous death._

It's not like he has these... um, wet dreams for no apparent reason anyway. In fact, he wasn't quite aware that he had a fetish for other people calling his full name until Kai did so that very first day school when he was assigned as the class monitor. Then again, he only reacts that way towards Kai though. Whatever.

Due to habit, Kai had always called Sehun by his full name all the time. The younger's patience was wearing thin and he knew that one more incidence would definitely make him crack.

"Oh Sehun!"

 _What the fuck,_  Sehun thought before he pulled Kai down by the collar of his pyjama top and crashed their lips together, the elder falling on top of him in shock.

Whatever protest Kai was about to say died in his throat as Sehun thrust up against his thigh, making him aware of his...  _situation._

Kai whimpered into the kiss as Sehun snaked a hand through the hem of his pyjama top, deft fingers rubbing at his sides, making him shiver in ecstasy.

The lack of oxygen forced them to part after a while, staring at each other through hooded eyes, their sanity not quite returning to them just yet.

"So that's why you were... moaning... my name in your sleep. I thought you were just calling me or something."

"Yeah. Pretty much. Now that you know, what're you gonna say about it?"

"Oh? I'm not gonna say anything. Besides, I can show you better than I can tell you."

Sehun figures he could live with that.


	4. Unrequited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun didn't believe in love and Sehun was fine with that, at first. Then again, shit happens - love, happens.

> "Love anything and your heart will be wrung and possibly broken. If you want to make sure of keeping it intact, you must give it to no one, not even an animal. Wrap it carefully round with hobbies and little luxuries; avoid all entanglements. Lock it up safe in the casket or coffin of your selfishness. But in that casket, safe, dark, motionless, airless, it will change. It will not be broken; it will become unbreakable, impenetrable, irredeemable. To love is to be vulnerable." ~ C.S. Lewis

  
Byun Baekhyun didn't believe in love. Emotions are messy; they're nothing but a pain in the ass, _in more ways than one._ He doesn't do relationships. Relationships had' _It's complicated™'_ stamped all over them. Baekhyun didn't want the excess baggage. He did hook-ups, though. It was more convenient, yet not any less satisfying. It was enough to keep his carnal needs in check, not worrying about a partner, was of course, an added bonus. Baekhyun couldn't afford the emotional investment anyway. Sure, he still gets an entirely different pain in the ass, but it was nothing a cold shower and a couple tablets of Tylenol can't fix.

Oh Sehun had been brought up to believe that if there was one thing that was innate in every human being, it was the ability to love. His catechism teacher once told him that he would, one day, find a woman he would love with all his heart, and end up getting married to her. From there, their love would bear fruit in the form of the bundles of joy that would be their children.

Looking back, Sehun could only scoff. Oh how wrong Mister Kim was. Quite arguable, though. Sehun only started to question said teachings ever since he met a certain Byun Baekhyun - the man inevitably making him throw all his beliefs out the window in a jiffy. He knew the man was bad news the first time he saw him enter the nondescript bar wearing leather pants that clung to his legs like a second skin, his eyes lined with kohl, and a cunning smile on his lips that spelled  _trouble; he fell for him anyway._

Baekhyun was all curves and pliant limbs, all too alluring and very much enticing - enough for the pious pastor's son to take a hundred and eighty degree turn. Those fox-like eyes had the younger enamored since the very first time he locked gazes with them, not quite able to help himself from succumbing to the temptress that was Byun Baekhyun. His hips could only be described as deliciously sinful - tender flesh endowed with astounding flexibility which came in handy, if Sehun may add, in heated trysts on nights wherein the loneliness became all too unbearable, and the dire need for human contact needed to be fulfilled. It was mainly a physiological need, above all; nothing more, nothing less. At least, that's what Sehun convinces himself to believe.

***

"Are you going?" Sehun sat up on the bed, the sheets draped on his lower half threatening to slip off. 

Baekhyun merely rolled his eyes at the younger as he sifted through the scattered piles of clothes on the parquet floor, successfully retrieving his fuschia boxer shorts under Sehun's maroon ones. "No. What you're seeing is actually me staying."

The sarcasm was a permanent fixture in Baekhyun's voice, Sehun knew that much. What he didn't know was when it had started to sting. He was pretty sure he was fine up until their first couple of fucks. Yet, he was stupid enough to let his guard down around the man, only realizing his mistake when the damage had already been done. He just wanted to get some. He just wasn't aware that he was about to get some... and  _more._  Still, he wasn't going to complain. When you're getting ass like that, you're bound not to.

Except that, there's this stubborn little thing aside from love that humans have too -  _limits,_  that is. Sehun was human; and he was at his limit.

"Don't leave," he blurted before he can stop himself, his stomach lurching as Baekhyun stopped dressing and turned to him with calculating eyes.

Sehun would've preferred it better had Baekhyun glared at him. He didn't like the feeling of being gawked at as if he was some sort of a lab rat in an experiment; Baekhyun's searching eyes was quite unnerving.

"Why?" Baekhyun simply said, a hint of a challenge in his voice.

Sehun felt the last of his self-control slip away. There was definitely no other way to go about this. It had to be done."Just... stay. Stay with me, please."

"I asked you why. You're not answering my question," Baekhyun pointed out through gritted teeth, already making his way towards the door as he finished donning on the last article of clothing he lacked that was his shirt.

"I love you!" Sehun blurted out in panic as Baekhyun had already reached for the doorknob.

The petite man had a bitter smile on his visage as he looked back at Sehun, seemingly nailing the younger in place with his gaze.

"You don't really love me, Sehun. You're just in love with the idea of me. It's because I seem so mysterious, isn't it? You feel so thrilled at the prospect of how exciting it would be to engage in a relationship with someone as adventurous and feisty as I am, with a nice ass to boot. I'm not tooting my own here but admit it, I'm right, aren't I?" Baekhyun smiled lazily, leaning his back on the door casually, not minding that his words sliced through his companion's being in every possible way. "Sorry to break it to you, honey. But the world doesn't work that way.  _I_  do not work that way. Love is for helpless, insecure losers, who need reassurance every five minutes or so. Call me when you've become otherwise."

Sehun could only stare as the man who held his being stepped out of the room, taking the broken pieces of Sehun's heart with him.

"And remember, Hunnie. You're not really in love with me. You just think you are," Baekhyun smiled condescendingly at Sehun's still frozen form, shutting the door behind him with a snap, said snap seemingly awakening the younger from his trance.

"But I am. I'm in love with you, Baek." Sehun's words were left unheard, mere syllables enunciated to the still air of yet another lonely night. 

It was definitely going to be a long night - for Sehun, at least.


	5. Just A Little Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris is hiding something and Tao is gonna do everything to get to the bottom of it.

Kris was just doing his job as a leader. He wasn’t jealous – no, not at all. Kris didn’t know when that fluttery feeling at the pit of his stomach had started, much less not when it was replaced with something akin to a hollowness whenever he saw the younger lean in a tad too close to one of the other members. But no, it wasn’t jealousy. He was just being protective of his members – yeah, that was probably it. Never mind that he was only unnecessarily overprotective when it came to one particular member. Okay, maybe he was a  _little_  jealous. He reasoned that it was only normal to feel a pang of jealousy though. He was, after all, still the leader.

If a member needed something, he should be the first person to be informed and asked for help… right? Then again, he never really did feel the incessant need to watch over the other members like he did over Tao. Perhaps, it was only because he was the youngest among the brood – childish beyond belief despite his mature physique. Maybe he did like Tao a  _little_ , Kris conceded. It was a mere crush, that’s all. Or so, Kris would like to think. Besides, it’s not like he could let his emotions win anyway. He felt disgusted with himself – knowing that what he felt for someone who’s supposed to be a brother was wrong on so many levels.

"Kris-gege!” The man in question interrupted the leader’s thoughts, making him almost drop the iron he was holding mid-air.

“Uh, yes Tao?” Kris responded after a while, placing the iron on the holder and turning it off to avoid accidents whatsoever.

“Why are you spacing out?” Tao tilted his head to the side, as if pondering about something as serious as the key to solving world peace.

“Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about something,” Kris supplied, hoping that the younger dropped the subject then and there. Then again, Tao, being the kid that he truly was, wouldn‘t just let anything rest unless he was satisfied.

“What’s it about, gege?” Tao persisted, eyebrows kitted in concentration, as if wanting to read the elder’s mind.

“It’s nothing, really. Just... let it go, will you?” Kris huffed, walking towards the kitchen to fetch himself a glass of water. He suddenly felt hot in the face as soon as the younger started to interrogate him. Tao seemed to have that effect on him, that’s all.

“Gege!!!” Tao whined, stomping his feet on the way to the kitchen as he tailed after Kris.

“I said no, Zitao. Go to your room and practice your martial arts, or whatever that jumping thing you do is called,” Kris said as he took a glass from one of the cupboards, padding towards the fridge to fetch some ice.

“It’s wushu, ge. And I already finished practicing this morning at the gym. That’s why I’m bored right now, remember?” Tao’s voice followed Kris wherever he went, not that he really minded all that much.

“And you bother me instead?” Kris spat, taking a few ice cubes from the freezer with his bare hands and putting it in his glass. “Better your Korean then. I have some Mandarin-Hangul translation books on my desk. You can use those.”

“We’re promoting in China, gege.” Kris could already imagine Tao rolling his eyes at his back right now. “I don’t need to learn Korean that much just yet. Why do you want to get rid of me so bad, huh?”

Kris spun on his spot by the fridge as soon as he registered the hurt in the younger’s voice. His heart clenched when he saw Tao’s crestfallen face as he leaned on the dining table, a mixture of guilt and frustration burning his insides. “It’s not like that. It’s just--- I’ve been thinking about things that I shouldn’t be thinking of, okay? I already feel bad as it is, and I don’t need you reminding me of how despicable I am being every time.”

Tao’s expression turned to a surprised one.  _Of course, he wouldn’t understand,_  Kris thought. Thinking that he could use more ice to cool himself down, he turned back to the refrigerator, yanking the metal door open violently.

“Ouch!” Kris jolted as he registered that something hard had collided with his elbow. He immediately turned back and he felt his stomach drop when he registered the blood dripping from Tao’s nose, and onto his face – the younger curled up on the floor. He dropped the glass he was holding immediately – thanking the heavens that they only used plastic ones in the dorm. Xiumin couldn’t be trusted with anything breakable, that’s why.

Kris scrambled towards the younger, barely having time to recover when he found himself falling forwards as he slipped on a particular cube of ice, grunting as he fell on top of the younger. Tao yelped as well, coughing as the collision made his head ache all the more.

“What’s this racket all about? Are you guys --- oh.” Lu Han interrupted from the hall, freezing on the spot as he took in the rather compromising position his fellow members were in.

“Hey, what’s happening in there?” came Lay’s voice from the living room, followed by Xiumin’s signature breathy laugh.

“Uh… Nothing…? Kris-ge is just assaulting Tao, that’s all,” Lu Han said uncertainly, shrugging his shoulders when he realized that Kris wouldn’t really hurt Tao for real.

“As long as nobody’s dead, it’s fine. Get your ass back here. You’re just stalling ‘coz you’re about to lose!” Chen appeared behind Lu Han, mouth dropping open when he saw the situation.

“Hey, it’s not what you think!” Kris amended, hastily pushing himself up and helping Tao to get back on his feet.

“It’s okay! We understand,” Lu Han smiled. “Please, do carry on,” Chen added with an impish smile, placing his arm on Lu Han’s shoulder and leading the two of them back to the living room.

“It’s really not ---“ Kris was interrupted when Tao coughed once again. He panicked when he saw that Tao’s nose hasn’t stopped bleeding just yet. He pulled out a chair and sat the younger on it, taking a bowl from a drawer and going to the freezer to fetch some more ice, taking care not to slip once again. Kris took a clean kitchen towel from a cabinet and wrapped the ice in it, hurriedly placing it over Tao’s nose to ease the bleeding.

“I’m so sorry, Tao. I didn’t know you were behind me. What were you doing behind me anyway!?" Kris sighed exasperatedly as he used the same towel to wipe the dried blood off Tao’s nose, and noticed that the bleeding had stopped.

“Sorry, gege. I was just – what do you mean when you said that I remind you of things you shouldn't be thinking of? Did I do something wrong? Is this because of that expensive bag I forced you to buy me last week?” Tao’s lips wobbled as he met Kris’ gaze, the elder softening as he saw the glazed look on the other’s eyes, probably from unshed tears.

“N-No! Of course not. I told you it’s not like that, didn’t I? It’s something personal. Just don’t mind it,” Kris said, cupping the younger’s cheek and rubbing small circles there as a form of assurance.

“Then why won’t you tell me!? We’re brothers, aren’t we!? Brothers aren’t supposed to keep secrets from each other!” Tao pouted, crossing his arms across his chest to show how upset he was.

“You wouldn’t understand, Tao,” Kris said coldly, already turning to make his way out of the kitchen.

“How would I understand when you wouldn’t tell me!? I’m worried because you’ve been acting so weird since last week, and you’ve been distancing yourself from me – as if I’m the reason you’ve changed. I can’t bear the guilt anymore. Tell me what’s wrong and I’ll fix it!” Tao pleaded, clinging to Kris’s arm just in time to stop him from completely going out of the kitchen.

“You really want to know? Huh?” Kris shrugged Tao’s hand off, facing the younger abruptly, their faces mere inches from each other. "You’re right. You’re the reason why I feel like this! I’ve always been a level-headed person but I just had to become this paranoid mother whenever you got into trouble. I was never the jealous type, but I might’ve as well been the green-eyed monster itself whenever I saw you get a little too close for comfort with the others. I usually don’t give in to people’s requests, but one puppy dog eye look from you makes my resolve drop in the blink of an eye,” Kris panted, chest heaving as he let all his bottled feelings out. He continued with a whisper: “So yes, it is you who made me this way. Still, it’s not your fault. I brought this upon myself – having been so weak to keep myself from falling for someone who’s supposed to be off limits. So I’m sorry for changing; I’m sorry for being so weak; I’m sorry for not realizing that I was falling for you any sooner; I’m sorry… I’m sorry I loved you. I’m sorry I still do.”

A long silence stretched and Kris felt his heartbeat increase ten-fold – mentally smacking himself for his sudden outburst. Tao’s eyes were wide, his mouth agape as he processed Kris’s revelation. Taking the silence as rejection, Kris hung his head low and continued to go out of the kitchen, halting in his steps when he felt a pair of familiar arms wound themselves around his waist.

“I love you too, gege,” was whispered by a meek voice onto his neck, making him turn back around in surprise, expecting Tao to tell him that it was just a joke of some sort. The mockery, however, didn’t come.

“You don’t have to say that, Zitao. I just wanted to tell you that for my peace of mind. You don’t have to say it back just because you’re feeling sorry for me,” Kris said with a bitter smile, patting the younger’s head affectionately.

“No, gege. You listen to me! I love you, we all do. But I just don’t love you. I’m in love with you,” Tao stated with conviction, taking Kris’s hands into his, hoping that the elder would realize that he was being sincere. “You always took care of me when we were in Korea. At first, I thought it was just mere admiration too. But I just knew it wasn’t that day I woke up and realized that you weren’t beside me, as you have gone home to Canada at the time. I tried to convince myself that I was just missing you. But friends don’t really cry 24/7 when they miss a mere friend, right?

“You can’t possibly ---“ Kris started, only to be halted when Tao made to continue.

“I’m serious. I may love you, but you have no right to dictate what my feelings are and what they’re not. They’re not called  _my_ feelings for nothi---“ Tao was silenced by a soft pair of lips against his, literally knocking the wind out of him.

Tao’s eyes fluttered shut, Kris’s own following not long after. Kris tilted his head to the side and nipped at the younger’s upper lip, electricity shooting up his spine as he heard the younger mewl into the kiss. Feeling bolder, he gave an experimental flick of his tongue across the younger’s bottom lip, taking the opportunity to slip the pink muscle in when Tao opened his mouth willingly, meeting Kris’s tongue with his in a passionate duel.

Kris’s arms wound themselves around Tao’s waist as the latter’s hands made to tangle on the elder’s brown locks, pulling him down a little so as to deepen the kiss. The world didn’t matter at the moment – not when two lost hearts finally found their other halves.

“Hey guys, are you already dea --- oh god! I didn’t need to see that!”

Kris and Tao jolted apart at the sudden interruption, the former glaring at the intruder in the most menacing of ways while the latter's cheeks turned a deep shade of red at being caught.

"Kim Minseok!!!" 

"Guys! Help me! Kris is going to kill me! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

**Author's Note:**

> \- Unbeta'd. Grammar errors are part and parcel of my existence TYVM.  
> \- I'm a sad little bean with no Chanbaek shipper friends irl so if anybody even reads this, hit me up at Twitter (where I mostly talk to myself) to spazz about Chanbaek! My UN is @attyohsehun  
> \- Comments are loved and constructive criticisms are appreciated as well. \o/


End file.
